monty_python_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Monty Python na żywo w Hollywood Bowl
Monty Python na żywo w Hollywood Bowl to film koncertowy z 1982 roku, w którym zespół Monty Python wykonuje wiele swoich największych szkiców i skeczów w Hollywood Bowl, w tym kilka wcześniejszych niż Python. Oprócz szkiców na scenie są też filmowane wkładki, przeważnie zaczerpnięte z dwóch niemieckich specjalności Python ( Monty Python’s Fliegender Zirkus ). W filmie występują wszyscy sześciu członków Monty Python, a Carol Cleveland występuje w wielu drugoplanowych rolach, a Neil Innes wykonuje piosenki. Skecze i piosenki Wykonane szkice i piosenki to: * „Usiądź na mojej twarzy” - gorąca parodia utworu Gracie Fields „Sing as We Go” z albumu Monty Python z umowy o zobowiązaniach umownych , wykonywanego przez Cleese, Chapman, Gilliam i Jonesa w strojach kelnerskich… bez spodni. * „ Colin 'Bomber' Harris” - Chapman jest swoim własnym przeciwnikiem na ringu zapaśniczym , ponieważ Palin zapewnia grę po grze. * „ Never Be Rude to an Arab ” - Jones wykonuje rzekomo antyrasistowską piosenkę pełną poniżających epitetów, a następnie zostaje wysadzony w powietrze. Ten szkic składa się z dwóch części w różnych punktach programu. W pierwszej części jest wysadzony w powietrze i wyciągnięty ze sceny przez dużą żabę. W drugim jest wysadzony w powietrze i odciągnięty przez choinkę . Również z albumu Monty Python's Contractual Obligation Album . * Silly Olympics” - w sfilmowanym fragmencie i przetłumaczonym na angielski z Fliegender Zirkus Monty Pythona, sportowcy rywalizują w absurdalnych wydarzeniach sportowych, w tym '' 100-metrowym biegu dla osób bez sensu kierunku, maratonie dla osób nietrzymających moczu i 3000 metrów Steeplechase dla ludzi, którzy myślą, że to kurczaki. * „ Piosenka filozofów Brucesa ” - Wydział Filozofii Uniwersytetu Woolloomooloo rzuca widzom puszki Lostera Fostera i wykonuje „Piosenkę filozofów”, której towarzyszą duże wycięcia Gilliam, opisujące nawyki picia wielkich myślicieli historii. * „ The Ministry of Silly Walks ” - Palin ma trudności z uzyskaniem funduszy na swój (tylko nieznacznie) głupiutki spacer. * „ Camp Judges ” - brytyjscy sędziowie (Palin i Idle) zachowują się niekonwencjonalnie poza salą sądową. * „ Światowe forum ” - ważne historyczne postacie socjalistyczne są zadawane pytania o wiedzy ogólnej w formie pokazu quizu . * „I'm The Urban Spaceman” - Neil Innes wykonuje numer zespołu Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah, gdy Carol Cleveland tańczy z kranu … i ciągle traci wyczucie utworu. * „ Whizzo Chocolates ” - Candymaker Jones odpowiada na policję za swoje obrzydliwe odmiany czekoladek. * „ Albatross ” - Cleese próbuje sprzedać ptaka morskiego członkowi widowni Jonesowi. * „ Nudge Nudge ” - Bezczynni dręczyciele Jonesa z zakłopotaną insynuacją . * Międzynarodowa filozofia ” - w filmie z ''Fliegendera Zirkusa Monty Pythona niemieccy filozofowie podejmują greckich filozofów na boisku piłkarskim . * „ Szkic czterech czworonożnych ” - zamożni Yorkshire uzupełniają się opowieściami o swoich surowych początkach, a każda historia staje się bardziej przesadzona i absurdalna. Oryginalnie napisany dla At Last the 1948 Show . * „Klinika argumentów” - Palin płaci Cleese za to, że się z nim nie zgadza. Szkic przerwany przez Gilliam wykonującego utwór „Mam dwie nogi”. Cleese kończy śpiewanie Gilliam, strzelając mu ze strzelby . * „How Sweet to Be an Idiot” - Neil Innes śpiewa odę do szaleństwa. * „Biuro podróży” - Palin próbuje sprzedać wycieczkę zorganizowaną Idle'owi, który rozpoczyna 3 / 1/2-minutowe opowiadanie o wycieczkach (bez kart wskazujących), a nawet przerywa następny szkic, kontynuując swoją ofertę podczas meandrowania wśród publiczności , ścigany przez Cleese'a jako „mężczyzna w białym płaszczu”. * „Wykład komediowy” - Chapman wyjaśnia podstawy komedii slapstickowej, jak pokazują Palin, Gilliam i Jones. Oryginalnie napisany dla serii Franka Muira „ Mamy sposoby na rozśmieszenie” . * „Little Red Riding Hood” - W pewnym filmie Cleese as Little Red Riding Hood znosi złamane opowiadanie klasycznej bajki . Ten utwór pochodzi również z Fliegender Zirkus Monty Pythona . * „Bishop on the Landing” (alias „Salvation Fuzz”) - martwy biskup zakłóca rodzinne posiłki. * Podczas wykonywania tego szkicu trudności techniczne (mikrofon zaczyna reagować) powodują, że Terry Jones traci swoje miejsce (chwilowo podnosi wzrok z uśmieszkiem na twarzy). Michael Palin ma kłopoty z zachowaniem prostej twarzy, a jednocześnie wydaje swoje linie z wyjątkowo obezwładnionym akcentem, co również powoduje, że Terry Jones otwarcie wybucha śmiechem. W pewnym momencie Jones traci perukę Pepperpot, która leci przez scenę. Graham Chapman i Michael Palin przesuwają się po scenie, aby ukryć Jonesa, gdy zastępuje perukę. * „ Piosenka drwala ” - wytrzymały mężczyzna z zewnątrz (Idle) niepokoi refren, ujawniając swój alternatywny styl życia.